Bed
by Zeriku
Summary: Tsuna wants to rest in a bed, but a certain someone doesn't really let him -rest- in it. Yaoi 1827


Just some quick fic from talking to my friends. :))

Theme: Bed

Pairing: 1827

Warning: I wonder…

Not mine. Nuff said.

**=herebepagebreak=**

The bed is where everyone longs to be at the end of the day. It offers sanctuary to some, while others find it just a convenient way to rest their worn out bodies and minds. Others, however, use it for trysts exclusive only at night… though a certain someone doesn't care for time when engaging in these trysts.

But, enough of that. We shall now turn our eyes on the young man sitting on a plush leather chair behind a polished mahogany desk. A delicate hand was rubbing his temple, the other hand cradling a stash of papers. A second later he set those papers down and reached for a pen. Scribbling something on the topmost paper, he sighed when the door opened, revealing his right handman with yet another stash of papers.

"Tenth, these just came in. From Sasagawa-san," the guardian of storm said, closing the door silently. He walked up to the desk and set the papers down.

"Gokudera, what time is it?"

Gokudera blinked. Raising his left hand, he pulled back the sleeve of his suit to reveal a watch underneath.

"Six-forty two in the evening, sir," he replied.

The brunette leaned back on the chair, eyes closed. The aura he was emitting was that of a dead tired man, which made Gokudera's eyes soften.

"Tenth, these papers have been checked already. They can wait until tomorrow."

"No," he shook his head, "I'd rather have these done now."

The Storm Guardian opened his mouth to retort, but one sharp look from his boss killed any more arguments. Bowing slightly, he deftly walked out of the room.

Opening hazy eyes, Tsuna stared at the ceiling. He knew that being a Mafia boss was hard, but not _this _hard. Meetings there, papers here, parties everywhere. The poor brunette was completely exhausted, and the week had only just started!

"_Mm… I want to sleep…_"

He closed his eyes again. Maybe he should've listened to Gokudera and retired to his room, where his soft, comfortable bed was waiting for him. He'll fall on it, sink in the pillows, and wrap the velvety blanket around his small frame. And then sleep will loom over him, take away all of his thoughts and make them all jumbled, and make him hot all over-

"Wait, what!?" Tsuna exclaimed, standing up in an instant. He knew that his face was red; it felt hot. He gulped.

"_Goddamn bed and the pervy thoughts linked to it_," he thought, glaring at his flushed reflection from the desk.

Sitting again, he linked his fingers together while resting his elbows on the desk, calming his body. He tried thinking of things.

"_Like pasta, fettuccini, wine, bed… Gah!_"

Mussing his hair as if it would clear his head, Tsuna's gaze fell upon the newly arrived papers. Eyes lingering on it for a minute, he sighed in defeat as he crossed his arms, rested it on the desk, and laid his head over it.

"_Five minutes…_"

Then sleep enveloped him, just at the moment that a certain someone arrived. With a folder in hand and a raised eyebrow, the newcomer took in his boss' weary figure. A faint smirk appeared.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Tsuna shifted, burrowing his head deeper on the warm pillow. Actually, his whole body is pressed up against this warm pillow, making the brunette purr from content. Whoever invented these warm pillows should be awarded a position similar to that of a mafia boss. Hell, these pillows even stroke your hair and back! How cool is that.

"_A stroking pillow?_"

Tsuna opened an eye, which was met with sharp blue. A minute passed before it finally sunk down on Tsuna that he was actually hugging (read: draped) over a human being, not a pillow. And said human being is none other than his elusive Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya.

"Hi-Hi-Hiba-Hiiii!!!" he shouted, scrambling to put some distance between them.

"Awake, I see," Hibari said, voice deeper and huskier than usual. His arm tightened around the brunette's waist when Tsuna tried to jump away. He pulled Tsuna to lie down again on his chest, his other hand running through the other's hair. This only made Tsuna blush harder, and the fact that Hibari has no shirt on wasn't doing any good. Nope, not at all.

"Uhm, uhm.. Hi-Hibari-san.. W-why are you shirtless _and_ in my bed?"

His question was answered with a raise of an eyebrow. Cowering, Tsuna mumbled a "Nevermind" before chewing on his lower lip.

"Actually, this is _my_ bed, not yours."

"Eh!?" Tsuna looked around, and confirmed that this is not his room. "T-then what am I doing in y-your-"

"It's too troublesome to go to your room." Hibari rolled over, earning a squeak from the smaller one. He inhaled his boss' scent. "Too many guards… too many cameras…"

A hand started to unbutton his shirt. Tsuna gulped.

"Too many noise…"

A kiss in his forehead followed by a kiss to each side of his temple. Tsuna's eyes fluttered closed.

"Too many annoyances…"

Lips touched his cheeks and nose. Tsuna's eyes snapped open to meet heated blue. His shirt's now open.

"Too many interruptions."

A swift peck on his lips.

"So, the perfect place to _bond_ is my room… in my bed."

Tsuna hated Hibari's logic, but he couldn't really rebuff it.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Done…

*brainbleed*


End file.
